Storm Hawks: Depths of the Gem God
by DragonCount
Summary: DragonCount's aka Lizard90's temporary return to ! The Storm Hawks are called on a new mission, in a mysterious, dangerous terra which hides secrets long forgotten. Cyclonia unleashes its new forces upon Atmos, a race though extinct...
1. Prologue

Storm Hawks: The Depths of the Gem God

Prologue:

It all began on a typical day aboard the Condor. For those unfamiliar with the goings of Atmos, or who just happen to have lived their whole lives in a hole somewhere, or maybe in Terra Clockstopia, the Condor is the proud helms ship of the famous Storm Hawks, possibly the greatest sky knights in all Atmos.

-

Sky knights are elite fighters who've dedicated their lives to protecting Atmos, also known as the "World of a Thousand Mountaintop Kingdoms". They each commandeer their own squadron of experts in a certain field, be it combat, science, engineering, anything needed to survive, and a helms ship. Nearly all kingdoms, also called terras, have a sky knight squadron. All squadrons are united by their mutual dedication to their homes and the world, and the scourge of Atmos; Cyclonia.

Cyclonia is a dark and unforgiving terra, a realm of destruction and ruin, ruled by the megalomaniacal queen of fiends; Master Cyclonis. Cyclonis' main and only objective, as she rules her dark empire, is to bring all of Atmos to its knees by conquest and destruction. With the infamous Dark Ace, the former co-pilot of the original Storm Hawks' leader, Cyclonis' shadow spreads fear all around the world, with only the sky knights standing in her way.

-

Inside the rather rusty interior of the great double-hulled ship, Aerrow, the young and courageous sky knight leader of the Storm Hawks scanned at the various antics of his team-mates. Though only fourteen years old, Aerrow had continuously astounded all of Atmosia with his team's constant successes against not only Cyclonia, but the vicious Raptors of Terra Bogaton, the unforgiving Murk Raiders of Terra Deep and many other feared creatures of Atmosia.

At the circular table located in the capacious cockpit sat the team navigator and overall specialist Piper. Very gifted in various sciences, especially among the area of crystals, Atmos' overall source of power, she was a vital part of the Storm Hawks, her vast knowledge having rescued the team and even put them on an advantage against many foes. She was currently going over a map, using a drafting compass and ruler for calculating the distance, time and location.

Seated a bit further from Piper, sleeping, was Finn, wingman and sniper of the Storm Hawks. A great shot with almost any projectile weapon, his skill is only shadowed by his cockiness and brash antics. Finn seemed to have an actual tendency of getting himself into tight spots, forcing his team-mates, usually his best friend Junko, into rescuing him.

Sitting next to Finn, stuffing himself with… well no one really wanted to know what it actually was, considering it was squiggly and slimy, was Junko, a wallop from Terra Wallop and the Storm Hawks' strongman and engineer. Though wallops tended to be rough and generally smash things, Junko would never hurt a fly, not intentionally anyway, for despite being a weakling in his species, Junko exhibited physical power unmatched by humans or most other inhabitants of Atmos. Unfortunately he sometimes tended to forget his own strength. He was also infamous for being able to eat a whole carrier's fill worth of food, even such that wasn't often considered edible.

At the very front of the hull, his yellow, sometimes twitching eyes glued to the vision of the sky was the Storm Hawks' helmsman Stork. Stork was a merb, indicated by his scrawny build, long face, pointed ears and having only three fingers on each hand and only three toes on each foot. Stork was unusual to say the least. He was very paranoid of everything around him; simply touching him if he wasn't aware of your presence would probably send him into a screaming fit. He believed in all of the outrageous, non-existent diseases and local myths that could potentially harm him. With that, he'd invented all sorts of crazy gizmos for defending himself from all these threats, in addition to planting unknown amounts of various booby traps aboard the Condor, which despite his team-mates' chagrin, had saved him numerous times. Some can assume he must have been amazed to still be among the living since his outstanding paranoia and fear of surroundings outside the confines of the Condor is also topped with deep pessimism.

Last, but not least, was Aerrow's closest friend and co-pilot, the ever lovable Radarr. Radarr never left Aerrow's side; even then he was clung onto his back, looking over the cockpit. Aerrow was an unknown species, seemingly an amalgam of a monkey and a ferret, with silvery fur, long ears and a puffy tail. He and Aerrow were ultimately inseparable, the little creature following the boy anywhere, to the heat of battle, or worse.

The last week had been relatively relaxing for the six Storm Hawks. Cyclonian activities had been in an all-time low. All they'd had to endure in the past week was a humiliating scam by the Raptors who'd miraculously managed to brand them as Atmos' most wanted criminals until proven wrong by catching the rogues and returning various cherished items to their rightful owners. Aerrow remained puzzled how their trusted comrades could've possibly mistook their carved insignias with the Raptor's crummy counterfeits.

But that was the least of their problems. What really troubled them was Cyclonia. No-one among their ranks of interest, not even Snipe and Ravess had made any diabolical plans to lay waste or conquer quadrants of Atmos. Finn would dismiss it as if the Cyclonians had given up and ran with their tails between their legs, but everyone else found that neigh impossible. If they knew anything about Master Cyclonis, she was driven and persistent.

The only noise in the cockpit was the muffled roar of the thrusters and Finn's snoring. The latter had gradually worn out Piper's concentration, prompting her to elbow the blonde boy on the arm, waking him up and earning a whiny retort.

"Yup," mused Stork to himself, "We've officially remained _completely _unharmed for a week…" his somewhat calmer expression was suddenly changed to a gloomier one, "I still feel queasy…"

The others ignored Stork's comment; they knew he was fine deep down. Aerrow took the liberty to sit down with his team-mates, next to Piper who'd gone back to scanning through the map, plotting their next course while they'd been slowly drifting through the southern end of the known Atmos. Though rest and relaxation was and accepted luxury, it was high time they began looking into what their enemies had been scheming behind their backs.

Suddenly a flurry of static filled the cockpit. Everyone's heads (and Stork's ears) perked up in surprise as they listened intently for the incoming radio transmission.

"Come in Storm Hawks," said a familiar voice through the ship's speakers, "I require your assistance, desperately…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Storm after the Calm

Chapter 1: The Storm after the Calm

"Repeat, come in Storm Hawks! It's Starling and I'm in need of urgent back-up! Do you read?!"

Everyone was amazed at the urgency of the voice. It was someone they were well familiar with; Starling, the last surviving member of the Interceptors, a good friend and valued comrade of the Storm Hawks. This was the third time she'd contacted them for assistance.

The first time they encountered Starling was a long time ago on Cyclonia, which she'd infiltrated as a Talon guard to get closer to Master Cyclonis and aided them in destroying her weapon of mass destruction, the Storm Engine, which would have doomed all of Atmos.

The second time she was tasked to free the Terradon scientists of Terra Bogaton from the clutches of the malevolent Repton. As a personal agenda, Starling faced the overlord himself to claim back the insignia of the Interceptors.

The third time she asked for their aid to take out a sound wave powered canon built by the Talon lieutenant Ravess on Polaris Point, cutting off trade vessels that needed to pass through there.

Both those times Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks had invited her in as the seventh Storm Hawk. For reasons only Aerrow was aware of, though honored, Starling had turned down the offers.

Eager to help out a comrade in need, Aerrow bolted off from his seat, closer to the speaker for clearer speech.

"Read you loud and clear Starling." Aerrow addressed, added by a supportive chatter from Radarr.

"Listen closely everyone," said Starlings voice over the intercom, "We've all taken note ever since you bested the Cyclonians when supplied with enhancer stones, they've lain low for a while. I'm sure you've noticed this two."

"Roger that Starling," Aerrow confirmed, "Did you uncover something about them?"

"Yes, a lot!" Starling elaborated solemnly, "I'll explain later, the air down here is making it difficult. Meet me on Terra Xoan, and I ask that you be quick about it." With that, the hasty transmission cut off.

"She sounded like she was out of breath," Aerrow noted, earning an affirming nod from Radarr.

"Maybe she'd been in a fight?" Piper assumed, but then recalled Starling mentioning the air, "Unless…" with some dread concealed within her soul, Piper looked into her log on Atmos, sifting through pages with great urgency.

"Wasn't Terra Xoan where the Ancient City was?" Finn asked absently, still lying on the round couch of the cockpit, "I still feel kinda sore about that."

"Because there wasn't any treasure like you'd hoped?" Junko asked, causing the blonde to cringe.

"Hit me right where it hurt," Finn muttered, having faced the deadly booby traps of the ancient ruins head-on, also barely surviving an onslaught from the Talon lieutenant Snipe while at it, "So what, Cyclonians planning on making it their new evil lair?" Finn asked, air quoting "evil lair".

"Cunning Finn…" Piper noted sarcastically as she continued sifting through the pages.

"Oh, I believe I know what we're dealing with!" Stork piped up from the steering wheel, his eye twitching noticeably, "It's the "clouds"…"

The last remark beleaguered Stork with looks of confusion from everyone, save Piper who seemed to be just as concerned as him.

Pages sifted in a quick pace until she came up to what she was looking for:

"I think she was flying in The Smog."

"The Smog?!" Finn almost jumped from the couch upon hearing the name, "Whoa! Man, what's she doin' down there of all places?!"

"For once, your knowledge amazes me," Piper quipped.

"I have a question," Junko interjected with a raised hand, "What's 'The Smog'?"

As if on cue, the now once again paranoid Stork jumped up and onto Junko's shoulders, "Only the most deadly, terrifying, obnoxious quadrant known on Atmos…" He spoke trailing his arm in the air in emphasis on the matter, "The entire area, is covered not in puff, but the deadliest, corrosive, flesh melting, tissue burning clouds of one of the deadliest solutions… "Titan's Gas"…"

Everyone looked at Stork uneasily, who seemed blissfully unaware of the stares trained at him. He'd seemed frozen in place until he added one last statement,

"Or Titan's Water, depending on condensation," And with that he returned to the controls.

Piper returned to her log, "I'm afraid he's true you guys. The Smog is normally off limits to anyone,"

"Except seemingly Cyclonians…" Finn added.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Thank you Finn. The reason for such strict precautions is because the whole area is covered in acidic clouds. According to the log, the volcanic activity there condensed the dispersed gas, added with unknown elements that come from beneath the crust, mixed into a deadly mixture that will melt just about anything."

"So if the clouds are so deadly, what are the Cyclonians, and especially Starling doing there?" Finn asked, surprisingly keen on the matter, which surprised Piper more than ever.

"Because beneath that cloud line, exists an uninhabited, nearly untouched terra. It's called Terra Alpha, the lowest terra on Atmos." Piper explained, "Since it's unexplored, the place has always been thought to contain crystals in the bundle."

"Figures," Finn sighed.

"How'd she get there if you can't go through the clouds?" Junko asked.

"Only way to enter the terra is through a steep set of crevices located all around. What's puzzling is that the terra seems centered right in the midst of a valley, perfectly circular. Only a few crevices are wide enough for the Condor to fit, and they seem to follow a pattern, as if all accessible gaps are located at the exact northern, southern, eastern and western points."

"And that's just the easy way," Stork added, "Try it the other way and it's: hissssssssss…"

Piper continued to look through the drawing of the possible flight ways. A look of fascination crossed her face. The shape of the valley, the so exact locations for the entry points, and the fact the toxic clouds were situated right over the valley.

"Way you describe it Piper, this Terra Alpha must hide something big to be located in such un-withstanding elements." Aerrow said looking over Piper's shoulder at the same sketch.

"That's just it," Piper replied, seemingly confused, "It's all too perfect."

"Huh?"

"The shape, not to mention the clouds, there is no place like this anywhere else in the known Atmos." Piper explained, sounding hopeless for the lack of the knowledge she so desired, "No amount of cataclysms or tectonic shifts can shape it so perfectly. I just don't understand how it's possible."

"Hey," Aerrow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We've cracked the Ancient City and got to the Exosphere. If I know you Piper, you're bound to crack this case wide open."

Piper couldn't help but smile meekly. Aerrow, no, the entire team was always so sure of her abilities. Together they'd been through the most terrifying and dangerous places in all of Atmos, unraveling the secrets and uncovering even newer ones along the way. If traveling across the planet had taught her anything, there were mysteries and wonder beyond anything she'd ever imagined. It was a passion to uncover these long lost secrets, but now a growing evil was scouring the planet to destroy and reduce it to ashes.

Piper, now energized with excitement, bolted to the cockpit's windshield, "Step on it Stork. I can't wait to see what's hidden there!"

Stork sighed, suspecting his streak of remaining unhurt was finally over.

"We're doomed…"

-

Terra Xoan came closer as the Condor neared its destination. Flying close enough to the terra showed that the Cyclonians had seemingly left the terra alone ever since their last visit there. Junko was seemingly drooling looking out the window, remembering the fruit that grew there en masse. Aerrow paid no heed to the terra before them; he kept a sharp eye out for their comrade Starling.

"Wait… I think she's there!" Aerrow said pointing at a small flying object above the tree line.

The object flew in closer at great speeds. No doubt, the purple color of the skimmer proved it was none other than Starling.

The hangar bay hatch opened, giving Starling the sign to land. Her skimmer touched the built-in runway, promptly transforming back into bike-mode and zoomed into the hangar. Dismounting her vehicle, she was immediately greeted by five of the six Storm Hawks.

"It's good to see people I can trust," She spoke nearing the squadron, "And I'm glad the rumors were untrue."

Finn and Junko cringed looking at one another. News tended to travel fast across the Atmos.

"You didn't honestly believe we'd actually go rogue like that?" Aerrow asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I had my doubts," the reply followed with sighs of relief from everyone except Aerrow, "I couldn't really stomach my favorite comrades instantly on the wrong side." With that she walked past the team, her destination the cockpit, "But we should save pleasantries for later, I have much to explain and time is of the essence."

Back in the cockpit, the team, added with Starling had gathered around the circular tables, Starling leaning over the map,

"The Cyclonians have been busy digging right under our noses non-stop. Judging by the progress they've made, they must've been at it for weeks, and they finally deployed that new secret digging machine I've been hearing of," Starling explained, trailing her finger around the section of Terra Alpha where presumably the Cyclonians were excavating.

"With that acid cloud above the terra, and these narrow tunnels being the only access routes, I'm not surprised anyone didn't take notice up until now," Aerrow noted in thought, "How'd you figure this would be one of the latest staging grounds?"

"I had a tip from a certain reliable source saying there were sightings of a large fleet of Cyclonian transport vessels in this quadrant. They weren't doing the usual raiding of merchant ships that show up here in the rainy seasons, and with the Ancient City now worthless, I knew the only significant terra would be Alpha,"

"Most likely they'll be after the crystal, particularly since the rumor of Titan Stone being located in this vicinity," Piper assumed.

"What's Titan Stone?" Junko asked,

"It's the rarest type of crystal among all of Atmos," Starling replied, "Up until now, only about 0.12 percent of all of Atmos contains Titan Stone. The rarity makes it hard to study, so it's imperative we don't let the Cyclonians continue their expedition in Terra Alpha."

"Ancient City, the Exosphere, now some sort of stone I've never even heard of," Finn sorted, "Figures…"

"One more thing Starling," Aerrow interjected, "What's this new digging machine you mentioned?"

"We dubbed it the "large-mobile beam cutter".", Starling began to explain, "If I'm correct, the way I saw it work was focusing a beam of light through a firestorm crystal prism, which was enlarged through an enhancer lens to cut through solid rock. The main objective is to destroy the beam cutter and all expedition hardware. If it doesn't stop the Cyclonians from ever digging there again at least we can slow them down to set up defensive procedures."

"Actually, it wouldn't hurt if we got our hands on the prism," Piper noted with some thought behind her plan, "Cyclonia's still way ahead of the rest of Atmos in terms of laser technology. We'd be doing everyone else a favor if we placed them on even grounds with those slime balls."

"That's not a bad idea Piper," Starling said, highly impressed over Piper's own set optional agenda, "We're lucky to have someone so sharp on our side!"

Piper giggled from embarrassment, she was a huge fan of Starling, so the praise felt overwhelming to her equilibrium.

"But before we go anywhere, we're going to need air supplies," Starling noted, "The toxic levels below the clouds are harmless, but the oxygen level is also low. Also the harmless fumes do murder on your eyes…"

Now that Starling mentioned it, taking a good look at her eyes, Aerrow and the rest noticed the area around her irises had reddened.

"Stork, won't the helmets we used during the Stratosphere mission do the job?" Aerrow inquired the merbian pilot.

"Well yea. But just stay below cloud level, or it's: hisssss," He emphasized his imitation of a melting noise.

-

With Starling's guidance, the Condor made its way to a large crevice at the root of Terra Xoan. The crevice unfortunately began to narrow until the ship was just barely able to fit. The caverns they were navigating through were pitch-black, resulting in Stork having to activate the overhead lights. Stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the ceiling and floor of the cavern, the first sharp enough to tear a gash through the ship's roof if Stork had made any false move flying through the cavern.

The Storm Hawks and Starling were set aboard their skimmers, clad in the same helmets the Storm Hawks used during the confrontation with Cyclonia when they'd claimed the title of being the first people in the Stratosphere.

Starling sniffed something within the helmet, a somewhat rancid stench assaulting her nostrils.

"What is this horrible smell?" She asked Aerrow, the one closest to her.

"Stork sprayed them with "mind-worm repellant". Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Starling winced uneasily in response.

"Attention guys!" Stork's voice rang through the intercom, "We're approaching the opening to… "The Smog"…"

Soon the hangar bay hatch opened, signaling the squadron to start their engines. The vehicles roared to life on by one when their throttle engaged, instantly zooming out of the safe confines of the Condor, into a barren world seemingly coated in a perpetual shade of red and orange. Right before the skimmers were on the verge of dropping off the ship, a dual-set of wings extended from the sides and the front tires were pulled back under a protective hood, save for Piper's, who used a heli-scooter skimmer, which instead extended a rotor from the back compartment, along with a thruster engine.

The landscape looked totally unforgiving to anything that set foot in that part of Atmos. The air was beastly hot, much to the Chagrin of Radarr whose fur made him feel uneasy, and added with the alleged fumes all around them, the air was undoubtedly heavy, a sensation the Storm Hawks were spared from solely thanks to the breathing helmets provided by Stork, who continued to follow the skimmers with the Condor.

A sudden burst of brownish smoke shot up from the ground hundreds of feet below them, startling the unsuspecting Junko who just barely managed to avoid it.

"I forgot to mention guys," Piper spoke up, "Whatever you do, avoid gaseous combustions at all costs. It's the same stuff above us."

Finn tensed in fear, eyeing the ground below, "I knew I wasn't gonna like this…"

"There's the terra, just up ahead!" Starling shouted pointing forward towards a small plot of land in the distance.

"That's a terra?" Finn asked in disbelief, it's almost smaller than the Leviathan."

"Yes, that's Terra Alpha!" Piper affirmed, "The alleged final location where Titan Stone might exist and according to legend, something further unknown is said to rest way below the surface…"

"Hate to stop you there Piper, but we're going to have a hands full with Talons soon enough," Aerrow warned politely.

"Oops," Piper giggled, "Sorry."

Aerrow then caught sight of a towering structure right in the middle of the terra, a noticeable red light shining from it, he concluded it as the beam cutter Straling mentioned, their main target.

"Okay, Stork," Aerrow said into his transmitter, stay clear and get ready to bail us out. We're going to go in swift and smooth." He looked at Junko, "Junko, help Piper secure the prism."

"Got it!"

"And Finn," Piper said riding closer to the marksman, "When we're ready, I want you to use this on the cutter, catch!"

Finn caught a bolt that was exactly the same as the rest of the ones he used, but it was packed with a purple crystal that gave off an ominous glow.

"It's a heavily-charged leecher crystal. Whatever you do, don't drop it or bang it, unless you want to end up as a pile of ashes!"

Finn gulped as he continued looking at the glowing bolt, feeling distinct dread just holding it.

"Alright, we'll provide cover!" Aerrow assured before tensing up, ready to charge in, "Finn, Starling, you're with me and Radarr! Let's go Storm Hawks!!"

-

Down on the alleged "lowest terra in all of Atmos", a large regiment of Talons stood guard over various slave miners who were forced to pick away at sections of the terra recently cut by the beam cutter.

The slaves came from all walks of life, not even given protective clothing, only ragged cloths and gloves and a breathing mask with not even goggles to protect their eyes from the stinging fumes.

One particular slave stood out from the rest. Though most of them were human, merbs, Aquinosians, Blizzarians and a few wallops, this one bore a physiology only slightly similar to Blizzarians, only seemingly having legs with half their strength. Assumingly a male, covered in a coat of black and white fur, the white most prominent around the face, the chest and stomach, between the legs, hands and ankles down. A pair of pointed ears jutted near the top of his head, accompanied by shaggy, unkempt silver hair. His face was humanoid, but bore similarities to a wolf, with a black nose and incisors could be seen in his mouth between arduous gasps and wheezes as he swung his pick with arms with considerate muscle power. A fluffy tail jutted out of a small hole in the back of his pants, which was held low, indicating a lack of enthusiasm and fatigue.

The slave swung his pick a few more times before finally giving in to the strain and fell on his knees and hands, gasping as the fumes burned his eyes relentlessly. A sudden shock of electricity coursed through his body as a Talon guard prodded him with his staff, making him cringe uncontrollably and convulse, smoke beginning to rise from the charred fur. Attempting to stand up, the slave fell again, this time failing to support himself, earning another excruciating shock from the Talon's staff.

"Get up maggot!" The Talon demanded, he himself clad in a protective suit equipped with a breathing helmet and a cooling system. He once again mercilessly prodded the slave, "Your kind are supposed to be strong! So put your back into it!"

The slave sniffled, too weak to put up a fight in the harsh conditions added with the Talons maltreatment.

"I'd rather die, Cyclonian scum..." The slave rasped.

"What was that?!" The Cyclonian prepared to prod the slave once again.

"Stop!"

Another slave, likely of the same species, only female and had creamy brown fur instead of black ran before the Talon and stood protectively over the fallen slave.

"He's exhausted! Can't you understand?! Our race can tire just like you!" The female slave chocked out, "He needs rest! You've been harassing him more than any of the other slaves!"

The Talon was clearly not moved by the sadness of the slave and was still ready to prod the slaves. Suddenly one of the wallop slaves attempted to make a break for it, urging the Talon to discharge his staff and go aid the pursuing Talons who were all being pushed aside by the rampaging humanoid.

"Fine, but he better be up in fifteen minutes, or else you're both gonna get it…" The Talon warned sharply before running off,

The female slave aided the male of her race into a sitting position, supporting his back with her arm alone.

"Genji, are you alright?" The female slave asked through tears.

The male slave gasped after the last torture session with a Talon, his ice-blue eyes still burning with determination,

"I'm okay Hime…" He said between gasps, the mask feeling highly inadequate, "Cyclonian mongrels… I swear they'll get theirs soon enough when a sky knight arrives!"

"Darling, it's hopeless. No-one knows what's happening down here."

"No… I saw it…" the slave spoke, not being dispirited despite all the pain he'd went through at the hands of the Cyclonians, "I saw a sky knight, on a skimmer up there in the sky… Whoever it was, we'll get help, I'm sure of it. The sky knights will help us. They'll avenge us, for putting us in here and taking our children…"

-

Inside a pressurized shelter, sitting sloppily on a wooden chair besides a table, was Ravess, a Talon commander, noticeable by her outfit of different hues of purple and back-pointing ruby-red hair, also famous for her expertise with a bow and she played a mean tune on a violin. Clearly bored out of her mind manning the operations on Terra Alpha, though thankful of being away from her intolerant brother Snipe, she was expecting a message from Master Cyclonis at any moment, much to her chagrin.

A Talon entered the tent from a separate chamber in the construct, saluting the Talon commander with respect,

"Commander Ravess, we've got a wallop runner, but I assure you…"

Before the Talon could finish, a violin bow flew and stuck to the ground, dangerously close to his foot, making him whimper.

"Get it under control and stop bothering me!" the Talon commander snarled, fed up already with other matters.

"Y-yes sir! Uh, ma'am! Sorry to bother you!" and with that the Talon sped out of the shelter.

And then came the ring of the portable radio, which's speaker Ravess promptly grabbed, "Master Cyclonis?" She addressed her superior, the queen of evil herself.

"I just called to check in whether the excavation has come to any results yet, or not…" Said the emotionless tone of Master Cyclonis from the other end of the line, added with the sound of distant static, indicating she was fast at work forging crystals.

"As a matter of fact, master, it has indeed," said Ravess, grabbing a small, white glowing stone from the table, "It appears the legend was true. We actually uncovered Titan Stone from this pathetic piece of rock!"

"In what amounts, dare I ask?" inquired Master Cyclonis, seemingly not impressed.

Ravess reluctantly looked at the table while trying to come up with an answer that just might not infuriate her dark master. On the table was the only Titan Stone they'd uncovered, which consisted the large hunk in her hand, added with a few small shards on the table, a few pebbles and dust of it.

Turning back to the speaker, laughing uncomfortably she said, "A little over a handful. But I'm sure once we get deeper, we…"

"Silence!" shouted a darker tone of Cyclonis, startling Ravess so much she practically jumped, "It will only be a matter of time, and I do NOT want the Storm Hawks to interrupt this venture when we have insufficient stores of Titan Stone. Therefore I'm sending you some early reinforcements to ensure they won't…"

"B-b-but Master Cyclonis, I highly deem that necessary, I-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Ravess submitted to her master's will grudgingly, "Yes master." and with that the transmission ended.

Infuriated, Ravess slammed the speaker onto its hook, mumbling something incoherent, but obviously insulting things about her master before picking up a speaker for the bunker's wired megaphone system.

"Work faster you wretches! Master Cyclonis will have our hides AND yours if you don't pick up the pace!!!" Her voice hollered across the terra, further dispiriting the already drained slaves.


	3. Chapter 2: Terror Fangs

Chapter 2: Terror Fangs

"Work faster you wretches! Master Cyclonis will have our hides AND yours if you don't pick up the pace!!!" rang the all too familiar voice of Ravess emanated throughout the terra, into the air, where a certain band of her enemies were all ready to attack.

"Ravess, I should've known one of those goons would be here…" Said Aerrow with disappointment, he personally had no bone to pick with the Talon archer, but with someone worse.

"And look down there," Starling pointed down, "Cyclonian slaves,"

"I can't believe how they forced them into working in such conditions, and without any protective clothing…" Piper said in horror and disgust.

"Okay that's it! Begin the assault guys… NOW!!!" Aerrow hollered and the skimmer riding warriors swooped down into the fray.

"Storm Hawks!!" One of the many Talons yelled spotting their worst enemies diving in, a sudden flurry of Junko's Turkey Burps sending them running for cover or their skimmers.

-

Ravess heard the commotion coming from outside. As if she wasn't angered enough already by her master's disdainful treatment of her and the lack of progress on the unforgiving Terra Alpha, what more could she need?! Putting on her breathing helmet, she stepped out of the pressurized shelter, only to be knocked right back in when a Turkey Burp landed only feet away from her.

After recovering from the shock, she furrowed her brow upon the realization on what was happening.

"Storm Hawks…"

-

The outside was in complete chaos as Talons began dropping from the sky via parachutes, their skimmers being shot down with little effort from Finn, and some of them just being knocked off their flyers by Aerrow and Starling, once again showing off their graceful, yet extravagant display of sky-fu, skillfully leaping from skimmer to skimmer, ridding it of its pilot until eventually jumping back to their own skimmers.

The slave who'd recently had to put up with the Cyclonians maltreatment watched with high hopes as their captors fought a seemingly losing battle against only six skimmers. Becoming mysteriously energized from the spectacle, while none of the guarding Talons were looking, occupied with firing blasts from their staffs, he snuck upon one of them, subduing him with seemingly little effort and took his weapon.

"My fellow slaves let us aid the Storm Hawks! For freedom!!!"

With that, the most courageous slaves put their pickaxes and shovels to a better use. They rebelled against their slavers, beating them into submission in full force. What seemed to bolster them was a loud, yet beautiful howl, like a lone wolf, that spread throughout the air, into the skies where the Storm Hawks continued to take down their enemies.

-

"What is that?" Finn wondered, completely enamored by the soothing voice.

"I don't know," replied Aerrow, "But whatever it is, it's sure inspiring those captives down there," He elaborated as he watched the slaves do battle against the grounded Talons.

Just then a dreadful symphony of a violin challenged the howl. Finn cringed at it, recalling the numerous times how his skimmer ended up scrapped when encountering the one responsible.

There she was, in her Talon Switchblade Elite, accompanied by a violin playing Talon. Ravess, infuriated by the setback, was followed closely by a small regiment of Talons, and a large Cyclonian Cruiser.

"Uh, guys, we've got problems, BIG problems!" Finn informed pointing at the large battleship, its massive cannons instilling fear upon even the bravest pilot.

Aerrow full heartedly agreed with Finn. Taking out Talons had always been an easy task, even if they were meant to be the most fearsome, most deadly soldiers in Atmos, going head on against even a lone Cyclonian Cruiser ship on skimmers was suicide.

Finn, already scared enough as he was, took the leecher bolt and loaded it into his skimmers extendable crossbow. Aerrow saw this and was going to go against that notion.

"Finn, you need to save that for the beam cutter, like Piper said!"

"I'm NOT taking chances with this one Aerrow!" Finn retorted, suddenly grinning, "Besides, she's got Junko! He'll pound that thing into scrap in no-time at all!"

Starling turned to Aerrow, "As much as I'd rather not go against the original objective, I'm with Finn on this one. That Cruiser, backed up by those Talons could very well be the end of us."

Aerrow, gladly having lost the vote, contacted Piper with his transmitter, "Piper, sorry, but you and Junko will have to take out the beam cutter some other way. We've got a Cruiser on our tail and the only thing that can stop it is that full charged leecher."

Piper looked back on her heli-scooter, instantly spotting the massive Cyclonian battle airship, in an instant she agreed with Aerrow's plan.

"Sorry Junko, but it looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty."

"Hey, it's fine by me!" Said Junko with much enthusiasm.

Piper and Junko neared the large mobile beam cutter. At first glance it looked like a giant microscope attached to a square frame supported by large treads. In between the treads was where the beam was projected into the earth. Bolted to the frame was also a large platform where a set of controls was placed, guarded by a trio of Talons.

Junko dived down and came to a skidding halt onto the platform, with the added momentum catapulting himself off his skimmer. Before the Talons knew what hit them, all three of them were flattened by the young wallop, dazed so hard they probably wouldn't wake up for a week.

Piper landed her heli-scooter and stepped up to the controls. Quickly going over the many buttons, it didn't take long for her to find the auxiliary maintenance switch. Turning the handle-like lever opened an airtight hatch in the hull of the microscope resembling machine, exposing a brightly glowing core – the firestorm crystal prism. In addition a ramp extended from the platform straight to the hatch, allowing Piper easy access for extracting the prism.

"I've secured the prism!" Piper informed through her communicator, "How're you all holding out up there?"

"Not good!" Finn was desperately trying to shake off a large platoon of Switchblade riding Talons, "I can't get a shot in!"

"Just hang on guys, we're almost done!" Urged Piper as she ran to her skimmer, "Alright Junko, let it rip!"

"You got it!" Affirmed Junko as he knocked his Knuckle Busters together, making them glow with a bright green light before running inside of the machine through the auxiliary hatch.

Piper winced as the machine began to bang and combust from within thanks to Junko's handiwork. In moments, the bottom lens popped off, falling into the recently made hole below. Afterwards profuse amounts of smoke began wafting from within the machine. Through the smoke, Junko walked back, pretty much unharmed, though blackened from the fumes.

"Stork, we've taken out the beam cutter, but we've also got slaves down here." Said Piper speaking into her communicator, "We need to evacuate them and fast, some of them even seem injured… How many? A few hundred it appears."

"Then the Condor's going to be overloaded, so I guess we're going to have to land on a terra close-by. Just keep that Cruiser off me or we're all gonna drop into an excruciating and quite messy demise!" Said Stork, exhibiting great reluctance to go through such a predicament.

"Don't worry; Finn's still got the leecher bolt I gave him, with his aim we'll be rid of it in…" All of a sudden Piper was stunned by a tremendous explosion in the distance, added with a strong gust of wind that blew dust all over the terra, "… no time at all…"

True to her word, the Cruiser was put down. Several evacuated Talons came parachuting down, including Ravess whose skimmer was damaged in the blast. The behemoth of a ship was plummeting down into the Wasteland, caught on fire and continuing to crumble.

"Whoa!" Finn hollered in surprise, still unable to believe what he'd just done which would normally be possible only with the Condor's turrets, "Remind me that if Piper ever gives me one of those things, I'll pass…"

-

Stork wiped away the profuse sweat that'd seeped onto his forehead. With the threat averted, he was able to land the Condor safely onto the smooth rocky surface of Terra Alpha. He opened the boarding ramp, a sight that encouraged the many slaves to drop their weapons and board the Condor. At the same time Piper and Junko landed into the hangar bay, Piper holding triumphantly onto the firestorm crystal prism.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to land inside the Condor, but instead of congratulating each other, they hurried down to the bottom level where a steady line of now former slaves were making their way onboard. As soon as they saw the squadron, the crowd began to cheer, all of them genuinely grateful for rescuing them from Cyclonia's tyranny.

"Alright, it's good to see you're all safe, but we must get out of here as quickly as possible!" Aerrow informed the crowd that gladly obeyed and began to make their way to the cargo holds and hangar, still individually congratulating each team member as they walked past, "Anyone injured, help them out and no pushing. We're getting each and everyone out of here."

"That's right, all aboard, stay in line, two-by-two please," Added Finn enthusiastically whilst directing the crowd past him, trying to look important, deep down enjoying all the cheers he earned that day. To Aerrow (and most definitely Stork) it felt like they were going to have to put up with Finns heightened ego someday soon after he took down a Cyclonian Cruiser himself, though Piper was the true mastermind of the occurrence since it was she who made the leecher so unexpectedly potent to begin with.

Even with the steady pace, ensuring everyone was safely aboard the Condor, the prisoners were quickly rallied aboard. Many were injured during the scuffle, to which Piper was urgent to check up on.

"I think that's all of them," noted Starling as a wallop prisoner walked up the ramp.

"Wait, we've got two more to go!" Aerrow interjected, noticing a duo of prisoners some distance away from the Condor, "Finn, come on!"

Aerrow and Finn ran off into the suffocating heat of Terra Alpha, the heavy air making them feel dizzy in an instant. As they approached the lurching slaves, one having seemingly supported the other, who was now lying on the rocky ground, the other bending over him in worry.

"Is he okay?!" Aerrow called out, needing to take a long breath afterwards to keep himself from going dizzy.

The slave who'd been supporting the one that now lay in a battered heap looked up at Aerrow with helpless ice-blue eyes, seemingly startling the young sky knight. It wasn't just the eyes, but what the slaves were in general. Aerrow had seldom seen this species, but not so close before. It was so rare that he saw them that he'd felt like they didn't exist.

They both looked canine appearance, the toppled one, obviously a male with a stronger build, had pitch black and white fur, pointy ears and unkempt silvery hair. The other, a female, had creamy brown and white fur and bright red hair in similar condition. Her face was distinctly humanoid, but still bore canine features, like the ice-blue eyes and a black nose, underneath a plastic breathing mask all the slaves had worn connected to a supply pack hanging off their waists.

There was no time to be amazed, so Aerrow and Finn approached the fallen slave and helped him up, letting him hang onto them by their shoulders. He was frighteningly large, though not even close to wallops, still rather tall in human standards. Their slow pace elicited Starling to join them. After an arduous trek through the unforgiving conditions of Terra Alpha, the last two slaves were safe aboard the Condor.

"Oh my gosh!" Piper gasped as soon as she got a look at the two slaves.

"What is it Piper?" asked Aerrow upon witnessing her reaction.

"I'll explain in a bit!" she noted, "C'mon we have to get him to the med-bay, he's in worst shape then anyone else were rescued!"

-

In the small med-bay of the Condor, the male slave had been lain on the sickbed, Piper urgently applying bandages and disinfectants on him, the female representative of their species grasping his hand tightly.

"Lupians?" Aerrow inquired.

"Yes," Starling nodded, "Survivors of one of the late Master Cyclonis' handiwork."

"Lupians are the fewest in number of all other races in Atmos," Piper noted while she continued to work on her patient, holding some sort of blue crystal near a burn mark "Ever since their home, Terra Lupia, was destroyed by an alleged crystal shard explosive being tested by Cyclonia ten years ago."

"Ten years ago…" the female Lupian sniffed, "When Genji and I were only pups, we lost everything that ever mattered to us. Our families both perished defending us from the Talons. A select few of us made it off on that dark day, with our younger brothers and sisters."

"That's awful…" Aerrow replied with much empathy.

The male Lupian Genji began to growl, exposing a vicious pair of incisors, "Ever since that, our race has been hunted down by those Cyclonian dirt bags, like animals."

"No comment on that," Finn mused, earning a harsh glance from Piper, "What?"

"Everyone caught, is either put down, or enslaved," the female Lupian continued, stroking Genji's head, "And they take away their pups…" with that she almost went on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"What would the Cyclonians want with your children?" Aerrow asked with disbelief of all he'd learned those past few moments.

"Lupians are famous for being one of the greatest warrior races in the history of Atmos." Said Starling, astounding Aerrow.

"Wait, I understand," Aerrow looked at Genji, "It was you who urged everyone to fight back," the remark was earned with a grin from the injured Lupian.

"Ended taking most of the hits too," he chuckled.

"And that howl…" Aerrow recalled, the beautiful sound that felt energizing even to him, "It was incredible."

"Another famous power of the Lupians," Piper emphasized, "The howl of a Lupian is said in invigorate even the most worn out fighter and urge them to give it their all!"

Genji laughed heartily after hearing Piper's elaboration, "Power? Hardly!" he guffawed, "It's our battle cry, it's meant to invigorate! We're warriors, made for the heat of battle!"

"But with the effect it had on all the slaves, who didn't HAPPEN to be Lupians, it seemed much like magic." Starling conjectured, looking at Genji proudly.

Genji relaxed and closed his eyes, "Never thought of it that way…"

"Will he be alright?" asked the female Lupian, but seemed to hold high hopes hearing him talk.

"He'll be just fine," Piper concluded, "He'll just need to rest for quite a while. This does prove you guys are indeed quite tough,"

"Before you leave our company," Genji suddenly spoke, "I have something to say to you, Aerrow of the Stork Hawks."

Aerrow came closer as per the man's request. He almost jumped when the Lupian reached out with his powerful arm and grabbing his shoulder, further proving the race's resilience.

"Ever since we lost Terra Lupia, we've had high hopes that you and the other sky knights, would save us. Our people are spread all around the Atmos, hiding, fearing when the Cyclonians will come for them. I beg that you take us to Terra Nord, where our relatives moved to stay safe among the Blizzarians. And I too wish you'll save our race from extinction…" After growing too weary, the battle-worn Lupian fell asleep.

Piper, placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the female Lupian, "You stay here with him, he'll need you when he comes to."

"Thank you so much for your help Storm Hawks," said the Lupian with a smile of hope, "Genji's my patriarch, or husband as you'd understand. Ever since the Cyclonians took our children, he's all I have left…"

"Don't worry," said Aerrow, clenching a fist, "We'll get back your children and we will take you to Terra Nord, I promise you that!"

Aerrow's statement was further proven by an affirming chatter and nod from Radarr.

With that the Lupian bowed her head in acknowledgement.

-

Starling went to her skimmer and turned on its built-in communicator, "It's me. Listen, I know I've already asked you a lot, but me and the Storm Hawks will need help getting some liberated slaves back to their rightful homes. Are you anywhere in the vicinity and if not are there any… Oh I see," she responded with relief, "Great, we'll meet up with you on Terra Amazonia. Thank you, Straling out."

-

Later the Condor had landed in the lush rainforests of Terra Amazonia, another southern terra, this one famous for its thick vegetation.

The freed slaves were finally granted fresh air and water from a waterfall only a short walk from the Condor's position. Junko took the liberty to fill up some containers with water and carrying them to the Condor since many of the freed slaves were too weak or injured to trek through the jungles.

The few Blizzarians were allowed to remain inside the Condor, having been diagnosed with heatstroke from being on Terra Alpha so long without any protection, something they easily got in such conditions due to being built for life in the colder terras. Though the atmosphere of Terra Amazonia was nowhere close to being harsh, the warmth would still prove harmful, especially to those who had a worse case of the heat stroke. Currently the worst cases had to stay inside the cooler storage rooms, Piper having given them wet towels to lower their body temperatures.

Radarr stayed with the younger slaves to keep their spirits up by fooling around and letting them pet him. In all honesty, the little creature was enjoying the attention.

In the cockpit, the Storm Hawks and Starling were discussing their next plan of action.

"I have some good news that I managed to contact a sky knight team near the vicinity. They promised to help us locate these people back to their home terras," Starling informed.

"That's good," Aerrow approved, "They can take care of the south quadrant while we take the Blizzarians and the Lupians back home to Terra Nord."

"Actually I was hoping the opposite. You see their…"

Before Starling could finish, a howl permeated from outside. Unlike Genji's it was hollow and carried a feeling of animosity, instead of the invigorating beauty."

"Gah!" Screamed Stork, "Amazonian squirrel wolves?! They may look cute, but they'll tear you to pieces in seconds..! Or, or bog howlers?! No wait, those live on Terra Gruesomus. But whatever it is, I suggest we either run or pray they're merciful!"

The female Lupian suddenly ran into the cockpit, "That's a Lupian's signaling howl!" She responded with hope, "Do you think we found more survivors?! Maybe they saw us and are trying to reach us!"

Aerrow looked warily at the landscape through the cockpit window. As much as it would've been a great, and a fortunate start in helping the Lupians whom he'd just learned of, something about the hollow howling felt threatening.

"I'm not sure about that," he replied, "But I am sure there's something amiss…"

"Aerrow, maybe you and I should check it out before we jump into any conclusions," said Starling, seemingly worried as much as the rest, but there was something else hidden within her emotions the others couldn't notice.

"Right," Aerrow concurred with a nod, Radarr too agreeing with Starling's suggestion. Aerrow turned to his teammates with urgency, "Alright, me and Starling will go have a look. If we're lucky, we discovered more refugees, but if it was something along the lines of Stork's thoughts," at that point Stork's eye were already darting in various directions, "Stay sharp and if it's not friendly do whatever it takes to protect these people!"

"You can count on us Aerrow!" Assured Junko.

"Alright, let's ride!" Aerrow declared, Radarr grinning bravely as his friend and Starling ran back towards the hangar bay, ready to take off once again.

-

The ride towards the source of the howling was longer than expected. The resonating melody seemed closer than it actually was, causing Aerrow and Starling to cover almost a mile when the howl became clearer.

"Looks like we're nearing who or whatever that is," noted Starling, "Be careful Aerrow!"

"Don't worry, I always am," Aerrow assured her along with Radarr who gave a thumbs-up.

"Just checking," Starling smirked before retracting her focus back to the rugged path.

A toppled log was coming up to them, but with pure skill both sky knights leapt over it with no trouble at all, except Radarr was almost choked by a hanging vine, making the critter growl with annoyance.

The jungle finally opened up to a clearing, leading straight to the edge of Terra Amazonia. Right at the edge sat a skimmer, aboard it was someone, who once again let loose an ominous howl, more audible than ever now that he or she was so close.

The two sky knights skidded to a halt upon seeing the source of the sound.

"She was right! It is a Lupian!" said Aerrow pointing at the now more familiar humanoid. He promptly waved to get his attention, "You alright there buddy?!"

The Lupian, this one's fur a shade of reddish-brown and white eyed the redhead, not responding in anyway possible, unless the guttural growling emanating from his jugular was intentional…

As soon as he made out the growl, Aerrow grew wary. The man aboard the skimmer was undoubtedly Lupian, but he gave off an uncertain aura. He was different from the other two back at the Condor, as if this was a completely different being from the seemingly friendly and honorable Lupians. Even Radarr began to growl with suspicion, agreeing with Aerrow that he didn't like the look of the man.

Just then Aerrow took note of the skimmer the Lupian was sitting aboard; the colors caught his eye instantly, assured he knew that peculiar combination of bronze and red. No-one in their right mind would have the will to fly in those dreaded colors,

Aerrow turned to Starling, sensing more and more dread as the Lupian continued eyeing and growling at them, like a rabid dog waiting to make a leap for their throats,

"That skimmer, I'm sure you recognize it,"

Starling nodded in agreement, "The colors of Cyclonian Switchblades."

"You think he stole it?" Asked Aerrow nervously, the growling having temporarily paused, even Radarr had stopped and was seemingly reaching for something from his own little cockpit's compartment.

"Aerrow, look at that!" Said Starling in an instant, her finger pointed towards the Lupian, specifically, his armor.

The long gauntlet running from his left shoulder and down had a rectangular spaulder, which was emblazoned with the very symbol everyone resented, the curved vulture insignia…

"He's a Cyclonian?!"

Before Aerrow could comprehend what he'd just said, the Lupian turned on his skimmer's engines, roaring like a beast with dark fumes bursting from the vehicle's exhausts. He was going to take off, but Starling wasn't going to allow it and with swift grace drew her nunchaku and in the very motion fired a projectile that struck through the armor plating and disengaged the vehicle.

"Worse," warned Starling leaping off her skimmer, holding her ground, "A Terror Fang!"

The Lupian's pupils seemingly shrunk within the irises as he drew a curved blade, about three feet in length and in the very instant was bathed with an orange light, like a giant match in the dusk. Aerrow was quick to react and leapt off his skimmer. Drawing his dual energy blades, his body seeming like it was glowing with energy, like a pair of wings was holding him up as he brought the blades back… And was struck out of mid-air in the blink of an eye!

Radarr squeaked in shock as Aerrow plummeted to the ground with a resonant thump. In shock he had no time to react when the Lupian charged at him with the fiery blade.

The Lupian was so preoccupied he didn't notice Starling who countered with a snap kick, striking a mighty blow on his jaw.

Aerrow jumped back to his feet, still unable to believe how his Lightning Claw had been countered so perfectly. Usually no-one was powerful enough to strike him down so effortlessly. From that moment on he knew that the Lupians were genuine warriors, possibly mightier than any Raptor.

The Lupian didn't remain grounded for a second when it caught the ground in mid-air and with a graceful display of accuracy and skill landed on his feet. He rubbed his bruised snout before standing up straight, spitting a wad of blood, appearing as if he'd not been even remotely stunned by Starling's kick.

"You'll need more than some petty skills to take down a proud Terror Fang, sky knights…" he hissed maliciously.

When Aerrow was prepared to defend any incoming blow, the Lupian let loose another, louder howl into the cloudy skies, much more resonant, much more powerful than any of his previous wails.

Starling looked on in terror before retreating back to her skimmer, "Get on your skimmer now!!"

"What?!!" Aerrow snapped, "We're fleeing?!"

Starling looked at the young sky knight sternly, "If we don't get back our friends will end up massacred!"

As much as Aerrow hated running from Cyclonians, Starling seemed to know something he didn't. Running to his skimmer, the Lupian saw this as a perfect opportunity and with dazzling speed punced towards the boy.

Raddarr snarled and with all his might tossed a hammer that struck the Lupian square on the forehead. He ceased his attack, though still remained on his feet, rubbing the bruised area. This bought Aerrow and Starling enough time to engage their skimmers and take off. Once up in the skies, Aerrow saw what Starling was so worried about. Floating ominously towards their location was another Cyclonian cruiser, this one appearing large and strangely different from the one he was accustomed to facing.

The ship retained its sleek, streamline shape like the classic Cruiser, but the bow was unmistakably reformatted into what resembled a black wolf skull. The overall color of the Cruiser was a shocking shade of crimson, with a black insignia on its hull, depicting a set of fanged jaws closing down onto a skeletal hand.

-

Aboard the ship's control room Ravess, infuriated by her previous defeat at Terra Alpha by the Storm Hawks, banged a fist onto one of the ships many control panels and hollered,

"After those little nuisances! This is the last time I'm going to be humiliated by those insolent brats! I order you, blast them down!"

"I wouldn't be barking commands aboard my ship Ravess," said a new voice from the middle of the control room.

Seated on a large, seemingly bone-carved throne, the hand-rests being decorated by skulls, which were being gripped even then by a pair of clawed hands, was a Lupian. His fur was shades of pitch-black and silvery grey, clothed in an expensive looking blood red open vest and karategi-pants emblazoned with black flames his shoulders covered by rectangular spaulders, the left one sporting the insignia of Cyclonia, while the right one showed off the very same crunching symbol painted onto his ship's hull. His hair was of elegant silver, having grown it throughout his life and was tied into a long braid.

His unforgiving eyes looked down at Ravess with contempt, the Talon commander feeling almost disgusted at his left eye, which was a bland of both brown and ice-blue in contrast to his regular ice-blue right eye.

"You had your chance in keeping those meddlers out of Master Cyclonis' hair, and you failed, miserably I might add," he spurned, minding more about the female Lupian fondling his large chest.

"You sent a single Fang down there and he failed like I was telling you!" Retorted Ravess, having taken enough insults from the grander Lupian. She dared not to approach him much as a larger Lupian, dwarfing even the likes of Repton stood protectively in front of him, "The Storm Hawks are a force to be reckoned with…"

"For you maybe Ravess…" the Lupian sneered, chuckling to himself as the female cuddled onto him, "Not while I'm busy darling,"

"But my dear Ulvar," the female Lupian purred, "You know I can't stay away when you put matters into your own hands," she giggled flirtatiously as she looked down at Ravess.

"And another thing!" Shouted Ravess, "Couldn't you pick a more appropriate time to play lovey-dovey than during an assault?!"

The harshness of cold steel instantly touched her throat, another Lupian having seemingly appeared from nowhere, holding what looked almost distinctively like a sickle, only with a blade as long as a forearm. The Lupian holding Ravess at bay from the obvious leader, looked up,

"Our forces are at the ready, my lord," He spoke with a pronounced rasp.

"Excellent," said the leading Lupian, who continued to enjoy the fondling of the female, as he held out his hand to his assumed bodyguard who promptly handed him a receiver, "Terror Fangs! Attack! Ravage those little insects and bring back any and all escapees! For Master Cyclonis!"

"For Cyclonia!!" bellowed a malevolent chorus from his fellow Lupian warriors, "For the honor of Prince Ulvar!!!"

-

The Crusier's hangar bay doors slid open, the skies immediately being swarmed with skimmers, all of them piloted by Lupians of varying colors, male and female alike, all clad in various forms of armor and wielding various weaponry, consisting of swords, daggers, sais, sickles, spears and naginatas. They all howled the same ominous tune as they swooped down like locusts; their target: the Condor.


End file.
